


Star Map

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, Babies, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Alien/Baby/soulmate AU as requested byTheUsedDecoyon Ao3.A shooting star deflected by his towns space shield at age three made Yuuri fall in like with the Universe.An Alien living in Russia, shown on all the programs about the Universe makes him experience his first crush.A completed symbol on his wrist where others only find completion after finding their soulmate makes him believe love is not out there for him.A chance meeting with the Alien makes his world turn upside down.





	Star Map

**Author's Note:**

> Day 264 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the fourth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

It was one of his most treasured memories of his childhood. Sitting between his sisters legs staring at the shooting stars at Sutāgeizā hill, seeing the Space Shield deflect the big one that had come straight at them. That forwarding bright light had sent a shiver down the three year old body, and after that night he kept asking about how the universe worked. He was so captivated by it he started dreaming of constellations. His parents had sent him to the Astrophysicist Minako that was responsible for their shield. 

The next few years she taught him, the daughter of the observatory owner, and the nephew of the technical director, everything they wanted to know. It was there he found his passion about the ability to travel through the stars and she provided him with tutors that could help him with his dream. 

"Yuuri-kun!! You have to see this! Apparently the Russians have an Alien!" Yuuko pulls him away from his computer where he's going over old star maps, pulling him to the digi-screen in the reception area. Sure enough there is a press conference going on with several higher up of the Russian Star research facility. Most of them look either old and sour or are clearly military. So the person that resembles a teenage boy with long ashen grey or actual Silver hair and light blue flecks like freckles in his face stands out even more. The Conference is held in the Universal language for it's meant for all to understand. Yuuko is bouncing in her seat.

"You missed the part about them telling how Victor -that's the aliens name- came to them in their ship a few years ago and how they waited to show him to the world as they didn't want him to become overwhelmed. They showed images of him as a younger kid, so I guess he's been here a few years already. I hope they'll let him speak. Wonder what he sounds like." Yuuko looks at Yuuri and Takeshi, then at the squiggly lines on her left wrist. "Do you think he has a soulmate? It would be sad if he was all alone." Takeshi snorts.

"If he has a soulmate I'm certain they are on his own planet. But his arms look fairly empty so far as I can see." 

Yuuri looks at his own mark on his wrist. The circle with an irregular triangle in it is fairly bright, it also already looks complete. Something that never used to bother him before, but lately people are getting older and with twelve the whole falling in love and starting the whole dating thing is coming up. Plus it did not help that the teacher said that a soulmark becomes complete when you and your soulmate share a true intimate moment. One of the kids in class had commented that that meant Yuuri had done the nasty already. If not for Yuuko and Takeshi standing up for him he would have cried in school, now he'd done it in the safety of his own room. 

At that moment it is announced that Victor was going to say something. The Alien waves at the camera's with the most charming smile Yuuri's ever seen. For a moment there is nothing but that smile.

"Hello all. I am Victor, I came here because I dreamed of this place and I wanted to see it for real. I hope to make many friends and to be able to learn everything I can." The giggle he let's out sends a shiver down Yuuri's spine and he let's out a soft oh. This makes Takeshi push him of the bench. 

"Don't you go falling for the Alien, Yuuri. If people find that out the bullying will become worse." In the end he turned out to be right, and when Yuuko and Takeshi became a couple and their soulmarks became complete the teasing and bullying went to a whole new level. 

He was more than happy to get a scholarship to one of the leading universities about stratospheric travel and with a minor in astrophysics he would be well on his way to maybe one day help built a working spaceship. Or better, to get a position on the team that was still trying to figure out how Victor's ship worked.

Victor had become a force to be reckoned with, as it turned out the young alien -who had been just sixteen at that first press conference- was a genius when it came to certain algorithms. Because of this he became a practical celebrity in the world outer space research for more than simply being the only Alien on the planet. His looks also helped in getting more sponsors as people loved buying things he endorsed. Yuuri stopped defending his growing collection. 

When Phichit convinces him to attend a seminar where Victor will be speaking he is quite hesitant at first, then down right refuses. Yet here he is, alone because in the end Phichit had not been given permission as he still had his theses report to write. Yuuri's never been to a seminar where Victor was also scheduled and this is the first time he sees the downright manic some of his more open fans have. There are whole sections you can't look at without seeing at least one 'Let me carry your alien babies' sign. Which in all honesty just make Yuuri want to cringe in shame. When his high school classmates had found out about his victor collection they had hacked the school system and had something similar show up on his locker display for all to see. The very realistic image of him pregnant, giving birth to some weird alien eggs had hunted him for the whole of his last year. 

The symposiums he attends are interesting, and at one point even shocking when one of the narrators uses one of his research examples to explain something. Because of that he does manages to get a meet and greet with the woman, when he tells the security who he is and has his ID verified she is more than willing to talk with Yuuri about the subject. Going behind the stage is a whole new thing, and being greeted by a hug and then getting tugged by his sleeve into a private room is nothing he ever thought would happen. She discusses some things about what she loves of his work and insists that he is her plus one for the banquet that evening. He tries to refuse, telling her he's no good at social events, but she tells him that she is trying to make somebody go into a discussion with her and having Yuuri there will be the perfect excuse. Yuuri realizes that she reminds him of Phichit and agrees.

The banquet is a semi-formal event that hosts all the people that are speaking at the event. The food is decent and once the tables are cleared the actual mingling starts. Yuuri had done his very best not to constantly look in Victor's direction, unable to tell himself that the dress like garb he is wearing doesn't make him the most beautiful person in the room, so when his host drags him right over to the man he's at a loss for words. 

And it doesn't get much better when it turns out the subject she wanted to talk about was his current multi-linguistic starcoding, and the person she wanted to discuss this with is Victor himself. Or that both of them are very adamant in making him an active participant in the conversation. Actually that last part does make it better because once Yuuri starts about his research his mind becomes able to focus, as long as he doesn't look victor in his eyes that is, there is no focus when that happens. 

Oddly they do end up talking about soulmates at one point when Victor congratulates the woman about getting her mark complete since he last saw her. His eyes than move to Yuuri's wrist and asks about Yuuri's mark, to Yuuri's shock the woman states he must have met his mate years ago as she once saw an image of his mark and it looked wonderful, this leads to Victor asking how they met. Yuuri feels all his confidence drain when he has to admit he was born with a complete mark, that he had none. 

The woman feeling bad about ruining the mood decides to get some more drinks for them, Victor decides to take him to a small dance floor and tries to pick up the mood by talking about the dog he had gotten when he was younger. Yuuri admits he already knew of the dog, and that Victor was under surveillance of Dr. Yakov Feltsman, he will blame it on the alcohol but he also admits that he's had a crush on Victor ever since the first time he saw him. 

Victor admits that he comes from a species that also have soulmates, but unlike the people from earth they did not bear marks on their wrists for all to see, they dreamed about things connected to the other person. It was what had let Victor to come to earth as a child. He surprises Yuuri by admitting that he had been seven when he crashed near the research facility that had been run by Feltsman, or that it wasn't till the researchers had been back in the st-Petersburg headquarters that they had opened the ship and found his unconscious form in it, somehow his ship had been knocked out course from landing near his soulmate. 

"So understand I know how it is not knowing, for you see, ever since I woke up here I stopped dreaming of this place and my souls other half. I have only ever dreamed of the sky above my homelands since, it is what makes me work so hard to decipher my ships control panel." Victor sighs. "I am lonely here. I'm only me and sure, there are those that wish to carry my child but they do not seem that interested in knowing the me that is more than just an alien to this world." 

Yuuri holds Victors face in his hands, rubbing soothingly with his thumbs over the man's cheeks. Then he finds the last bit of his courage that as holding on for dear life because of the alcohol he consumed and leans over to softly kiss Victor. When he tries to pull away he feels a hand slip to the base of his neck, forcing him to stay close. When Victor alters the angle of their faces slightly and deepens the kiss Yuuri gives in with all the desire he feels. 

The way to the hotel room Victor has is a blur, Yuuri is certain though they were caught in lewd poses on more than one camera -and he hopes to never be reminded of the thing they did in the elevator- before finally landing on the bed. Neither can tell where the desperation comes from they feel, but both chalk it up to them always feeling alone. It becomes a bit of a puzzle to figure out who will do what, but they sort it out and soon they are covered in sweat. 

Victor tosses his head back to allow Yuuri to lodge his lips over his throat, sucking and kissing the pale skin, leaving marks for all to see. Yuuri let's out a deep moan when Victor scratches his back in a way that is bound to leave marks. Their release comes nearly simultaneously, and leaves them breathless and shaky. Yuuri tries not to slump on top of Victor but fails and simply resides in knowing he is probably crushing the other man.

"I need to clean us up. We can't sleep all dirty like this. Maybe we should take a shower." Yuuri forces reason out but in truth all he wants to do is close his eyes and just drift off. Why had nobody ever told him just how tiresome sex really was. He forces himself to get off the bed and over to the bathroom to get some towels. 

"Why can't we sleep like this? I like this smell." Victor gives him a pout that he is clearly used to give when he wants his way. Yuuri simply shakes his head telling him they will feel horrid. He knows this as he once fell asleep after giving himself a hand -while looking at a poster of Victor, but he's not going to admit that- and that is not something he wishes on anyone. Plus he is reminded to open a window as the scent of stale sex is not a pleasurable one according to his roommate. 

After cleaning them up he tosses the towels in the laundrybag of the hotel, then he goes over and takes his boxershort from the floor, before handing Victor his underpants. he is surprised to see the dejected look on the other man's face. "Victor? Is something wrong? Are you regretting this?" Victor looks up.

"Aren't you?" Yuuri takes a step back, that was the last thing he had wanted to hear. "Why else are you getting dressed but to leave." Yuuri looks at him surprised.

"I'm not getting dressed." he looks down at his boxer. "I just don't like sleeping without some underwear on. That is all." Victor looks up, then asks him if he really wants to stay at which Yuuri confirms he really wants to stay. He finds himself get pulled into the bed and against the other man before he can even try to rethink his statement. They snuggle up real tight before drifting of to sleep. 

The sky is filled with hundreds, no thousands, of stars. The hill looks out over a lake Victor vaguely remembers swimming in as a child. He just stands there looking over the still water seeing the stars being reflected by it. And as always he doesn't turn around as he has the distinct feeling of his home being there, the feeling of longing as heavy as it has ever been. 

"Oh, I haven't dreamed of these stars in weeks. Wonder why I am dreaming of them now?" 

Victor's head snaps up when he hears the whispered voice behind him. That can't be true. He has to be imagining it, but when he turns he can see somebody sitting with his back turned to Victor, staring at the stars above. A person he has definitely learned to know.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri jolts when he hears his name being said. He turns around and to his amazement he sees Victor standing there only a few steps away from him. He stands up and gives the other man a nervous smile. "I know you said your people were dreamers Victor, but that doesn't give you the right to go into somebody else's dream." Victor shakes his head.

"This isn't somebody else's dream Yuuri. This is and always has been mine. This hill is the one near my parents home, those woods are the ones I played in as a child." He looks up at the sky. "These are the stars that I saw before I went to sleep when my mother told me my bedtime stories. So it's not why I am in yours, but how are you in mine." 

Yuuri just looks at him in amazement. "But I've had this dream since I was a child. This dream is one of the reasons I even got interested in investigating the stars." 

Both men look at each other in amazement. Then Victor's eyes fall onto the mark on Yuuri's wrist. "Then what about the star in your soulmark, did that not have a part of it." He had not looked at the mark before falling asleep and he is amazed at it's intricate pattern. No wonder Yuuri felt so self conscious about it, Victor had seen many marks over the years and not one was as complicated as Yuuri's.

"What star?" Yuuri looks down at his mark, fully expecting to see what he had always seen. Instead the triangle was now shaped as a star formed by several triangles rotated on top of each other. There were lines both straight and wiggly, the circle was no longer a full circle but had been reshaped like a tear drop coming down from his hand. His mouth falls agape at the realization. What he - and everyone else - had assumed was a full mark, had been indeed incomplete, waiting to be completed by his soulmate. He looks up at Victor, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks, unable to stop them or the smile on his lips. 

"This is not how it used to look Victor." He takes some steps towards the man. "You did this to my mark. Apparently it had only looked complete. Now that I'm here with you, it finally really is." he places his left hand on Victor's chest, feeling the loud beating of the other man's heart. "Your people dream, and unwittingly we have shared your dream ever since I was a child, my people wear marks, and mine was waiting for you shunning me away from anyone else by pretending it didn't need anyone else." he leans over and softly kisses Victor. "I saw a meteor being deflected before the dreams started. It was coming straight at my village but the deflector shield protecting our village had knocked it out of course. I think that was your ship." Victor lets out a sob before pulling Yuuri close.

"So I did find you, I had found you. All I had needed to do was just turn around. I was so scared when I dreamed this though, so scared to see my parents there. The homesickness from just remembering the lake was so bad, I did not want to live with that image. Instead it had been you. I always had felt you. If I had simply turned around we could have met years ago." The deepen the kiss they share before laying down on the hill looking up to the star filled sky.

"Still have to say, I think sharing each other's dream is why better than just have a mark. It's way harder to find somebody as no two marks are the same, in a dream you could at least ask where your soulmate is hanging out." Yuuri sighs before looking at his new mark again, Victor takes his arm and plants a soft kiss on the mark.

"That is not all we can. I was once told by one of our staff that if two people had a strong enough connection they could alter reality in their dream. My parents did." Victor hums for a moment. "She had told me this after I asked her why there weren't any pictures of my parents together. Turns out that as my father was assigned on one of the other planets in our system, he and my mother had never actually ever really met. They had only ever been together in their combined dream, and I was thus also conceived in one." 

Yuuri pushes himself up and stares at Victor. "Wait. Are you saying your people don't need to have physical sex to have a child? That as long as they can dream it it can be real. There has to be a limitation to that ability." Victor shakes his head.

"Nope, if I remember as long as one are soulmates it did not matter." he laughs. "Then again I was but a child. A highly inquisitive one, but a child none the less." he looks away at the stars for a moment before looking back at Yuuri with a playful look on his face. "Why, would you like caring my child?" 

Yuuri turns red by that remark, causing Victor to scoot up a bit to look at him better. His shoulders slump a bit when Yuuri starts to shake no very adamant. "No, oh no. I don't think I could mentally handle it if I was the one with child. I've been tormented about that in High school and I think it would cause me too much trauma." Yuuri sighs. "Even if the thought of us having a child of our own is not unappealing to me." 

"So if I was the one to carry it you would be more than willing?" Yuuri stares at Victor who is giving him a side glance. He an see Yuuri think it over for a moment, then give the softest nod. 

"Yes, I would not object a child if you were the one carrying. I had a friend when I was younger and I helped her and her soulmate during her pregnancy, it is something I can comfortably say I am capable of handling." 

Yuuri finds himself getting pinned to the ground beneath him, Victor hovering over him with a playful grin. "I am not certain how we should go about it, but I guess there is no crime in being intimate while thinking it over." Yuuri shakes his head, finally realizing that they had been naked all this time. 

While their body's are connected they talk about how they would want a child of their's to look like, in the end they can't decide between either a child looking like Yuuri but with Victor's complexion and eye color, or a child looking like Victor with Yuuri's complexion and eye color. They end up giggling about just leaving it to chance, and if they succeed they could always go for the other option the next time around. 

It is at this time Yuuri tells Victor he had cried when he had first seen the other man with his hair shorter, but he had soon fallen for the new more mature look. Victor muses if Yuuri had ever even considered to have his own hair longer, at which Yuuri looks away for a second and softly nods. In the end they have no idea how long they have been in their dream, but Victor assures Yuuri that as time is not linear they could easily wake up only a few hours after falling asleep. No longer than half a day, as a body would need sustenance. They share one kiss before trying to make themselves wake up. 

When they open their eyes they are greeted with the light from the small lamp they had left on in the hotel room. Looking at each other they can't help but mumble 'hej' at each other and grin like idiots. At least that is what Yakov barks at them to stop doing. making both men sit up in the bed looking surprised at the other men in the room. 

There is Dr. Feltsman, and at least two more researchers from the facility Victor is connected with. And none of them look very pleased at them. Yuuri's eyes focus on the one holding a portable med unit. He is tapping on the screen like crazy, almost as if the data is no longer correct. Yakov in the meantime is giving Victor a lecture about letting his energy go lose so strongly it was messing with some of the screens on the ground floor. Before Victor can so much as make a comment Yuuri is already of the bed and pulls the med unit from the other man's hands. 

Sure enough the screen is showing Victor's vitals, and in another tab his -which he ignores for now-, he looks them over and finds exactly what he is looking for. The man he took the unit of tries to take it back but stops in his movements when Yuuri simply points out that as Victor is his soulmate those laws are in affect and that means Yuuri most definitely has every right to look into his medical statements. 

"You? His soulmate? Everyone knows you've already met yours a long time ago. You have no right claiming him." At first Yuuri feels like getting angry over Yakov's outburst but then the little voice in the back of his mind tells him that the tone used was that of a concerned parent, not a person trying to keep something for themselves.

"Dr. Feltsman. I assume you like so many others have seen the mark I had." The man gives a curt nod. At that Yuuri sticks out his left hand and his newly formed mark. "Then tell me, is it still the same as it was before me and Victor became intimate." the man looks at the pattern for a moment before looking at Yuuri. "Plus I assume you know Victor's people share their dreams with their one, right. Well we just found out we have been sharing the same dream ever since he had come to earth, we just never bothered to look behind us in that dream and thus have missed seeing the other there." At that Yakov turns to Victor."

"Is that true Vitya? Is this the one you can share your dreams with?" Victor smiles a smile so filled with joy Yuuri feels his heart skip a beat. 

"It is true Yakov. Yuuri is the one. You said I had said something resembling a name when you and Lilia had opened my ship. Tell me, did it sound like his." At that Yakov gives a small nod. "So you see. I found him." There is something there between them and Yuuri understands that Victor had found a father in Yakov, which explains why he had stayed with the facility even after he grew up. Yuuri scraps his throat for a moment.

"That is not all, but unlike this man here I can actually read this new readings. Victor if you may." He sticks out his hand to let Victor know he wants him next to him. Victor walks over in a heartbeat. Yuuri hears Yakov make a mumbling complaint about all the love marks Yuuri had left on his skin earlier. He taps on a few keys and opens a function then quickly holds the screen in front of Victor's abdomen, taps some more keys, before showing the image to Victor. "See you did let out a lot of energy but then again it's a wonderful result isn't it."

Yakov steps beside them and looks at the image on the screen. Victor and Yuuri just look at each other before also looking at the screen and the two newly formed embryo's that are shown snugly in their sac waiting to grow up and become proper babies. 

The news coverage when it finally is revealed to the press that not only had Victor found his soulmate in Yuuri Katsuki, they were expecting not one but two children that would be carried by Victor. When people asked Victor how long he would carry is replay was that he had no idea how long his people carried as he had left when he was but a child, but that they would be monitored sharply so that the moment they were ready they could be brought into the world. 

Seven months later, they presented their children to the world. A little boy that looked like Yuuri but with Victor's complexion and eyes that were bound to be as blue as his as well, and a girl like Victor but with Yuuri's skin and his brown eyes. They could have done it sooner, but they had to wait for the children to be fit to travel as they had been born in the same hospital Victor had been born. Seems Yuuri's soulmark wasn't just elaborate, it had been a perfect map to take them to Victor's home planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
